the secret life of mr macky part 2
by muffin4035
Summary: the last story of what macky's secret is


THE SECRET LIFE OF MR. MACKY

PART 2

As you know we left the boys in huge trouble for spying on Mr. Macky:

Once again the boys are hauled into Macky's office this time they have to answer for the spying but there is more to this story than anyone ever thought

Why did you boys feel like you needed to spy on me m kay? Asked Macky

Well you got us in trouble with our parents for picking on the little fag boy Butters. answered the boys

Boys it is not okay to spy or call anyone a fag boy m kay. Answered Mr. Macky

Well we

know you're a fucking fag and we are going to prove it yells Kenny as he leaves Macky's office slamming the door behind him

Boys we will deal with this later but for now find out I need to find out what the hell is wrong with Kenny m kay. Said Mr. Macky

But the boys catch up with Kenny first

What the fuck is up with you? Yells Cartman

What the hell was that all about? Yells Stan

What in God's name was that all about? Yells Kyle

Well why the did you drag us the fuck into this? Yells Cartman, Stan, and Kyle

God dammit Kenny why did you have to get us in more trouble than we are now? Yells Cartman

I know that Macky's a fag okay because I have seen and heard things that no one else has and for now that is all you need to know. answered Kenny

So the boys part and each head for home but later on that evening Cartman, Stan, and Kyle each begin to think that they not only need to find out more about Macky but what the hell Kenny's been up to so picking up the phone

Kyle calls Stan and then Stan calls Cartman and they agree to meet at the bus stop and discuss how to find out more about Macky and Kenny

At the bus stop the boys decide to storm Kenny's house and make him tell all.

CHAPTER 2

At Kenny's house the boys are in Kenny's room trying to get him to tell what he knows when they are interrupted by the phone

Kenny answers it and the boys hear him say " yeah tomorrow at 8:15"

Now who the hell was that and what is happening at 8:15? Yells the boys

None of your fucking business says Kenny

Well okay then if you can't tell your best friends then screw you we're going home says Cartman

And the boys leave but they don't go home right away they continue to discuss Kenny's strange behavior

What the hell is up with him anyway? Says Cartman

I don't know man but there is something going on with Kenny. Says Stan

I don't really care what the fuck is up with Kenny all I know is he is going to get us in more trouble then we are already in. says Kyle

So the boys try to decide who is going to follow Kenny the next morning

Well it can't be you fat ass. says Kyle

It can't be you Jew boy . says Cartman

You two stop fighting I'll do it. yells Stan

So the next morning the boys go to school as usual but Stan keeps a close eye Kenny and when Kenny slips out of class at 8:10 to go to the restroom (supposedly) Stan pretends to be sick to go to the restroom also but instead of going to the restroom Kenny heads for the Gym not knowing that Stan is hot on his trail.

Stan hears a female voice say I'm glad you made it Kenny now what ?

This way. says Kenny

but before Stan can get around the corner Kenny and the mysterious female disappear

Dammit says Stan and heads back to class

After school the boys get together at Cartman's house to discuss what Stan found out

Well what did you find out? Ask Kyle

Kenny is slipping out of class to meet a girl but where he takes them I don't know but it is near the gym. Says Stan

Well your just going to have to fucking follow him again tomorrow. Says Cartman

CHAPTER 3

At school the next day Kenny again asks to go to the restroom at 8:10 and again Stan follows but again Stan loses Kenny's trail after hearing a different female voice this time.

After school the boys decide they are going to make Kenny talk and this time they were not going to take his smart ass attitude.

At Kenny's house the boys corner Kenny in his room

Alright where the fuck have you been going at 8:10 every morning? Asks Cartman

To the restroom. Says Kenny

Bull shit I've been following you and you go right past the restroom to the gym says Stan

Spill it. Says Kyle

All right, all right says Kenny

Every morning I have been meeting girls and taking them to the boys locker room and playing doctor but that is not the only thing remember when I told you I knew more about Macky than any one else he is on the other side of the locker room every morning but he is not alone. Says Kenny

I know, I know he meets Ms. Crabtree after she brings us to school. Says Kyle

Kenny begins to laugh and says you think so

Cartman, Stan and Kyle all agree that they need proof that it is not Ms. Crabtree

Well bring your video camera to school tomorrow Stan and I'll get you proof okay. Says Kenny

Okay says Stan

By the way what girls are you meeting? Asks Kyle

Bebe says Kenny

I heard two different girls says Stan

No that is just Bebe she can make her voice sound like someone else said Kenny

So the next morning at school Stan hands his video camera over to Kenny and the morning goes like every morning at 8:10 Kenny asks to go to the restroom

And before going to the gym stops by his locker and gets Stan's video camera.

Later that day the boys are setting at Kenny's house and they are about to watch the tape that Kenny made that morning

Well here is your proof says Kenny

As the tape plays the boys can't believe what they see

I can't believe this is this the real deal asks the boys

Is that really who we think that is asks the boys

Yes it is I told you says Kenny

CHAPTER 4

The boys have been interested in a new T.V. show called "Gays Today"

We need to send this tape to that show so we can prove to every one that what we have been saying is the truth says Kyle

So the tape is sent in and the boys are watching for their tape on the show "Gays Today"

Unknown to anyone else Macky is also watching the show and when the boys tape is shown he goes nuts "I can't believe those little ass holes did this I have been hiding this for 10 years now the cat is out of the bag M kay"

The next day back in Macky's office the boys and their parents corner Macky

What the hell is your deal? Yells Stan's parents

What in God's name were you thinking? Yells Kyle's parents

Why did my Kenny have to find the real truth? Yells Kenny's parents

You made me punish my poopikins? Yells Ms. Cartman

I'm sorry to the boys and to all of you all for years Mr. Garrison and I have had a relationship and when the boys taped me with Ms. Crabtree I was trying to see if I was really gay or not but unless a woman is wearing a Garrison mask I can't do anything so yes I am gay M kay. Said Mr. Macky

So with the secret out every one of the parents had to say Sorry to the boys

Now my story of Macky is done

Hope you enjoyed


End file.
